The Monster Squad
by chrizsanz
Summary: They have one job that they were trained to do. Jade West, Cat Valentine, and Tori Vega. They hunt and kill Ghouls, evil incarnate. They are the Monster Squad and fight a hidden war beneath everyone's noses. Only one day, they find a certain Ghoul that wasn't like the others. He didn't want to kill or eat human flesh. So what do they do with him? Use him as a weapon, of course.


_**The Monster Squad**_

_Rated M._

_Reviews are appreciated. Give time for the story to develop. It should be a blast._

**Tori/Jade Tori/Robbie Jade/Robbie Cat/Robbie**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Ghouls**

* * *

"These scrubs are itchy. Switch clothes with me, Tori. Come on, please?"

"No, Cat! I don't want your itchy scrubs. Beside, I look good in this doctor coat. I should have been a doctor."

"Speaking of that, why are you two doctors and I'm a nurse? Are you saying I'm not smart enough to be a doctor?"

"These were the only clothes in the lounge and you're too small for the coats, so deal with it already."

"Will you two shut it already or do you want everyone in the hospital to know we're not real doctors?"

Jade whispered harshly at her two partners, silencing them quickly. Both Cat and Tori held their hands mockingly as if they were surrendering. Jade rolled her eyes as they continued down the hallways to the morgue. But after a few moments, Cat started to elbow Tori in the ribs and vice versa before developing into a full blown slap fight.

"That's it! I swear to God, I will use this gun on you two!" Jade pulled out a silver Colt 1911 with a pearl handle and pointed at her partners. "Don't test me."

"Get a grip already. It's always serious business with you, Jade. Put that thing away or you'll be the one to reveal ourselves." Tori scolded Jade who sneered, but put away her weapon.

"Okay, zip up ladies. Pissing contest over. Let's just do this already and leave. It's an easy job, so let's not make this hard. I mean, it's not every day that we get to prevent a Ghoul from being created." Cat stuck herself between her two friends and gripped their wrists. "Let's go."

"Whatever. This morgue's this way. What's the victim's name?" Jade asked Cat as the trio made their way to the morgue on the bottom floor of the hospital.

Cat reached inside her satchel and pulled out the blue folder she stole from the nurses station. "The name in the wallet was Robert Shapiro, age twenty-one. Victim was found with his chest cut open and his heart missing. Sounds like our kind of case."

"Doesn't sound as gruesome though." Tori pointed out.

"Still sounds like a Ghoul. Most like to eat dead flesh, some like to eat fresh meat. Some like to drink blood and others like to munch on hearts. In the end, the Ghouls kill people, dead or alive. So let's just take a good look at the body, figure out what kind we're dealing with and take care of the body before it turns." Jade stated before stopping in front of the glass doors marked 'Morgue'.

Tori's eyebrows furrowed as she put her long, brown hair into a ponytail. "Right. So whose turn is it to take watch?"

Both Jade and Tori turned to Cat who looked confused until she pouted in realization. "Oh, come on. I wanted to stick the Ghoul. Take my turn, Jade. I'll take the next three."

"Nope. My next turn will probably be during a fight and I'll get even more kills. You stay out here and watch out for the scary doctors and candy stripers." the black haired beauty laughed. Tori just looked innocent as she shrugged at her redheaded friend.

"Sorry, I'm the one with the medical training after all. We'll be done in a few minutes and besides, there's no fun killing a dead body." the tanned latina looked over at her gothic friend who smirked back.

"A kill is a kill and it'll keep me in the lead." Jade retorted as Cat pouted and turned around to keep guard. Jade smirked again while Tori shook her head before they entered the cold room of the recently deceased.

"I wonder why they took him here instead of the morgue at the local police station?" Tori mused.

"Probably because the police's doctor was off duty and they needed somebody to declare him officially dead. It works both ways when they investigate, not like they'll have any leads on who did this anyways. That's our job." Jade answered as she looked over the names on the each cabinet in the walls.

"Here he is. He hasn't even been given an autopsy. That makes this easier." the young latina rolled a sheet covered body to the middle of the room and lifted up the clipboard to read the name before setting it back down. She pulled out a pair of surgical gloves and slipped them on as she slowly rolled the sheet off the head and torso of Robert Shapiro. She stopped just shy of his waist out of respect as Tori looked over his face with a sad look in her eyes.

"So young. He's our age, Jade. Not bad looking either."

"Eh, he's okay. He's got a big nose and those ears. I bet he could hear a mile away." Jade chuckled. "I wonder what else is big?"

Tori slapped Jade's hand before she reached the folded end of the white sheet covering his lower body. "Hey, have some respect. Don't look at a dude's junk when he's dead."

"Well, he won't be dead for long if we don't take care of him. Look over the wound so I can stab his head already." Jade poked the dead guy's forehead. Tori rolled her eyes before grabbing a couple of stainless steel clamps to glance inside the open chest.

"Relax. He's been dead only for a day and it takes three for a dead person to change into a Ghoul if they were killed by one." she mused as she analyzed the laceration.

"I don't need a lecture, I know all about Ghouls. Head shot to kill them. They loved to eat dead people. So much that they'll kill someone so they can have a meal for tomorrow. They're fast and strong, but a fit person can fight one off if they know how. I was there for the lessons from Father too, Tori." Jade sneered as she pulled out her gun and pointed at the head.

"Hey, hey, hey! What happened to stabbing? For the love of God, put that thing away again! You want a gun shot ringing through this place? Or a bullet bouncing back at you? God, you're so trigger happy." Tori shouted as she held a bloody, gloved hand at Jade. "Just grab one of those scalpels and stick it in his ear, okay? We don't want to leave a mess, anyways."

"Fine, party pooper." Jade stuck her gun back behind her before reaching down and grabbed a scalpel. "In his ear. What a way to go, huh? His heart eaten and now a blade stuck inside his brain. Poor guy."

"Yeah. It's always hard to see the bodies and to defile them afterwards sucks too. But what comes later is worse so we're doing him a favor." Tori stated, pulling the skin around the wound open. "So weird."

"What?"

"Normally, a Ghoul who likes hearts will just tear into a chest and even eat the flesh on the way until they got to the organ. But this is a clean cut, like open heart surgery and all the muscle is still there." Tori answered, confused.

"A Ghoul that used to be a doctor, maybe?" the goth responded.

"A Ghoul is still a Ghoul. They can't control their hunger long enough to cut open a guy and take his heart to eat out of the body. Maybe this isn't a case for us. Just some psycho killer." Tori mused.

"So no sticking this blade in his ear?" Jade stated in an almost disappointed tone.

"No, we'll just throw off the police in this obviously normal murder case." Tori sighed as she snapped off her bloody gloves and tossed them in the bio waste basket. Jade let out a sigh as well before putting down the scalpel and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"What a waste of time. Let's get out of here and get a drink."

"For once, I agree." the tanned girl replied as she grabbed hold of the folded end of the white sheet. "I'll call Father and..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Jade and Tori screamed in sync as the guy once known as Robert Shapiro quickly sat up on the metal table and screamed out a loud shriek.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Robert turned to Tori first, wide eyed and screamed again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Tori could only scream back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Jade screamed as she grabbed the scalpel she put down and tried to stab the screaming guy in the head.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Out of some unknown instinct, Robert turned and held his hand up as the sharp instrument stabbed right through his cold hand. He looked at his pierced hand before looking at the raven haired goth and screamed again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Jade didn't know what else to do, still in shock at what just happened. So, she screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell is going on? Where am I? Am I in a morgue? What the frak is going on?" Robert shouted.

Tori couldn't answer him and was frozen to the floor. But Jade quickly snapped out of her initial surprise as she whipped out her gun and aimed it at the undead guy. Robert quickly rolled off the metal table, pushing Tori out of the way as he flipped the flat surface of the metal tray and hid behind it. Sparks flew as Jade fired shot after shot at the tray, the loud sounds making everyone in the room flinch in pain.

"What the hell? Stop shooting out me!" Robert stated from behind the tray. Tori and Jade didn't answer as they cocked their heads to the side at the dead guy's crotch.

"Well, I guess I was right about other parts being bigger." Jade grinned before shaking head clear of dirty thoughts and lifted her gun back up. "Kill him!"

Robert screamed out as Tori pulled out her own pistol, a silver Smith and Westen revolver and fired at him as well from the floor. Several bullets hit his shoulder and leg before Robert could jump over the metal table and kicked Jade's gun out of her hand. At the same time, his other leg kicked the rolling table hard and blocked Tori completely out sight from him and Jade.

He landed back on the floor in a crouching position, shocked on how he managed to do all those moves. But before he could think anything more about it, he had to dodge multiple strikes from a large, surgical blade that the raven haired girl grabbed from one of the trays. She attacked him with skills Robert only seen in Kung Fu movies as he tried desperately to avoid the very sharp cleaver in her hand.

Jade gritted her teeth as she tried to cleave the naked Ghoul's head in half, throwing in a kick to his legs to knock him off balance. But he was too quick, obviously due to his new supernatural limits. He jumped around the large room, bouncing off the walls in an almost monkey-like fashion. Jade cursed to herself for not reacting quickly enough when the dead guy woke up out of nowhere.

But she couldn't have expected it. He had only been dead for a day. He wasn't supposed to change for another two days and that was if he were buried in a cemetary. If a human who was killed by a Ghoul and left mostly intact was buried in graveyard dirt, they would transform into a Ghoul on the third day. If they weren't, they would be just another dead body.

This wasn't the situation at all.

Suddenly, Tori popped out from behind the metal table that blocked her path and fired off a shot at Robert. Somehow, he saw it coming and ducked in time before swinging his arm up and knock the revolver out of her hand. Jade took advantage of the distraction and managed to slice him across the face diagonally from his right jaw bone and up to the left side of his forehead.

"Son of a bitch! Stop the both of you right now!" Robert held out an arm to both Tori and Jade and tried to stop them from attacking him. But before he could say anything else, he watched as his left forearm fly in slow motion into the air. Robert looked over to Jade who just sliced his arm off right below the elbow and sent it flying.

The arm plopped on the floor as Tori and Jade watched the newly changed Ghoul stare at his severed forearm. They expected an attack like only a monster could, waiting for him to try and eat them as the mindset of being a Ghoul invaded his mind and drove him mad with hunger. But only...

He didn't.

"Seriously! What the hell is going on?" Robert yelled out, waving his stump around. "This is not cool! One minute, I remember being attacked by something and the next, I'm waking up to two hot girls trying to stab me in my ear! Okay enough! Now I've been shot, stabbed, sliced, and now dismembered! So, will someone please tell me what's happened to me and why I'm not in pain and oh...WHY AM I'M IN A MORGUE?"

"Well, you sort of died yesterday." Tori pointed out.

"Tori! Don't talk to the Ghoul! It's just trying to trick us by acting like an idiot." Jade growled, trying to slowly edge her way to her gun on the floor.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot. I'm a computer programmer in I.T. and oh yeah, I'M MISSING AN ARM! I'M NOT ACTING!" Robert waved his stump again.

"I don't know, Jade." Tori doubted what she was saying, but still had a hand on the handle of the knife on her belt. "I've never seen a Ghoul act like this before or try to use mind tricks on its victims. They usually just attack without thinking. Eat and hide, remember? That's all they do."

Jade grimaced. She knew Tori was right, but she didn't know what to do next. The Father taught them survival and hunting skills, not negotiating tactics. So far he was acting as if he..."ARM! His arm is moving toward my gun! Kill it, Tori! Stab it in its head!"

...

...

...

Cat didn't know what the hell was happening in the morgue. She heard gunshots and shouting from not just her friends, but a third voice from a male. She let it go on for a minute, but she knew security would arrive soon from the gunshots. So she pulled out her short, double barrel shotgun from under her scrub top and charged it.

She kicked the doors open and pointed her sawed off shotgun at the mass of bodies on the floor and was shocked to see what was going on. Their victim was on the floor naked with Jade sitting on top of his lap and slapping him in the face with what appeared to be a severed arm. Tori was trying to holding Jade back with her arms wrapped around the goth's busty chest.

"What the hell?" Cat stated slowly. Jade looked up from slapping the Ghoul with his own hand and shouted at Cat.

"Blow his head off!"

"Don't blow my head off!"

"No! Cat, don't! Something is wrong here and we need to figure it out. He's not acting like a Ghoul and everything else is different too!" Tori shouted from behind Jade.

"I'm with the hot latina! Don't shoot!" Robert yelled at the new girl with the small shotgun.

"Shoot!"

"Don't shoot!"

"Shoot!"

"Cat, don't!"

"Shoot!"

"Know what? I've had enough of this mess. Jade, stop grinding the naked monster's crotch and get off of him. Tori, let Jade go and help the one armed Ghoul up whose apparently not trying to kill you two. If none of you listen, I will unload a shell of hot lead into each of your ASSES!" Cat ordered as Jade and Tori got off Robert before the latter carefully helped him to his feet. Cat nodded as she lowered her gun and rubbed her forehead.

"Okay, now. Someone please tell me what the heck is going on?"

Tori and Jade tried to think of what to say, but words failed the both them as Robert raised his stump. Cat nodded and pointed at the new Ghoul. "You. What happened?"

"They tried to kill me." he accused the duo.

"Yes, that's our job. We killed monsters for a living. They were trying to prevent you from turning into a Ghoul which apparently failed. By the way, how is he already turned? We're not in a graveyard and it hasn't been three days." Cat explained.

"That's what I'm trying to say. Something is wrong here." Tori replied.

"Whatever it is, he's still a Ghoul. His head should be blow off." Jade grunted as she crossed her arms.

"Which one?" Cat smirked as she glanced down at Robert's swinging manhood before he covered himself up with the sheet on the floor.

"Don't even think about it." he threatened before sighing. "So, I'm a what?"

"Ghoul." All three of them said at the same time.

"Okay then. So...what now?" Robert asked warily as the three girls looked at each other before nodding.

"Father will know what to do. Let's take him alive and he'll figure this out. He's apparently not dangerous, but we should bound him anyways." Tori stated as Cat agreed and after a few moments, Jade as well.

"Fine. But we need to leave now before people start to come snooping around." Jade ordered as both her and Tori picked their guns up off the floor.

"Okay, I get what you're saying and I'm trying not to freak out. But how am I leaving with no clothes and one arm?" Robert asked as he grabbed his severed arm forcefully from Jade. Tori looked around until she saw a stack of empty, folded body bags. She looked at Cat and Jade as they all grinned at the same time. He watched all this and slumped his shoulders at what they wanted to do.

"This day sucks."

In a matter of minutes, the trio managed to roll out a now full body bag out of the morgue and down a hall before a group of security men stormed the area. They all sighed in relief on missing the armed men by mere moments as they quickly rolled the body bag to the nearest exit.

"You two are so gonna get it from Father for this mess." Cat mused from her side of the gurney as she walked along side.

"Not if you don't tell him." Tori begged from the other side of the body bag.

"Oh, I am. Remember who tattled when that gas station burned down?" the redhead retorted.

"You kept blasting that shotgun all over the place! It was on the news! He would have found out sooner or later."

"You still told on me."

"Oh my god, are you two going to do this now?" Jade growled as she pushed the gurney with her gun hidden under the sheet. Ready to blow the Ghoul's head off if necessary.

"I can't breathe in here." Robert stated before getting hit in the head with barrel of Jade's gun.

"You don't breathe period." Jade whispered as the trio made it to an exit and pushed the gurney out of the hospital before rushing to their van in the parking lot. They all sighed in relief as Cat opened the back doors before Jade and Tori tossed the heavy body bag into the back of the van.

"Ow! Gently!"

"Shut up." Jade spat out as she and Cat slammed the doors shut. "Are we going to really do this?"

"Father is going want to see him. At the very least, he can find out what makes him tick and we'll go from there." Tori replied as they piled into the front before Cat started up the van.

"Fine, but when Father is done. I'll be the one to kill the monster." the goth retorted as she put her gun away in its holster.

"I can still hear you guys."

"Shut up!" All three girls shouted back before taking off. They sighed again in unison as they made their way back home.

This was going to be hard to explain to their Father.


End file.
